No Way Out
by salam a-jawad
Summary: "No Way Out" is about a young optimistic 15 year old boy named Poriot that lives with his mother, father and youger sister Mary. Although they may seem like your average family, theyre not. His father lives a double life that affects the family in a terrifying way. As Poriot gets older he realizes that he has to protect his mother and sister from that lifestyle. But is it to late?


"No Way Out" I ran as fast as I could just trying to get away from that place that I once called home. Unaware of which direction I was headed, but I knew that I had a job to do, and that was to protect my younger sister Mary. I gripped tightly on to her tiny hand as a sense of comfort, reminding me that I would never lose her again. She was all that I had left and was the only reason why I hadn't given up on life. We ran for a good mile until we were sure that dad's people were out of sight. I was trembling in fear just thinking about what they would do if they found us. You see I'm not your typical 15 year old boy. In fact I am far from ordinary. I grew in the Southside of Chicago with my mother Caroline, my father, and my younger sister Mary. We may seem like an average family but we're not. You see my father is known as Colonel Arbuthnot. Many people respected him and looked up to him. Also some called him a hero. But like they say "behind every smile there's an untold story" and well this explains my family and I very well. My dad wasn't only the colonel of the US military but he was also the head of the mob. He basically lived a double life. In the morning he was known as Colonel Arbuthnot and that night he was known as the leader of the Mafia, Franco. He called all the shots and if there ever was a problem dad would be the first one informed. Dad's people were very loyal to him and respected him but at the same time they feared him too. His people would take a bullet for him any day. The mafia was capable of doing many things that may seem impossible. They were very strong and they knew how to cover up their tracks. One thing for sure is you wouldn't want to get on their bad side. My mother, Caroline, was the kindest women to everexist. She was always so good to me and Mary. I honestly don't know why she chose to marry my father because he was never good to her. As a boy I remember them always argue and that never changed as the years went on. She loved Marry the most, but I mean I can't blame her. Marry was the best. She was so sweet and I loved her. My life was miserable until Marry was born. I knew that as her older brother I had to protect her. i had to protect my mother from Marry from my father. And I knew that once I got older I had to get them away from that horrible life style. One evening as we were all about to sit down for dinner, we heard a loud bang on the door. "Franco! Open up, it's me Pauli". This wasn't a surprise to us because dads people always showed up when we were doing something. But for some reason mom would always seem surprised when one of the guys came banging on the door. "Pauli? What does he possibly need at this time of the day?" mom said in disgust. Dad gave her a dirty look which meant "be quite or else" as he got up to open the door. This always got her quite but for some reason she was still talking. By that time I knew that me and Marry had to go up to our rooms or else dad would take his anger out on us. I didn't hear much of the argument. All I heard was "Franco, come on man we had a deal" said Pauli. "Listen I'm going to count to three and if you're not out of house, you're a dead man" Said my father counting back from three. Then all of the sudden the house erupts in yelling and screaming. One thing for sure is my dad never bluffs and if he says he going to do something then you better believe it. "Tick… tick…Boom!" I shielded Marrys eyes and ears making sure she won't see or hear anything. I knew what had happened though, Pauli is dead thanks to my father and this wasn't the first time this happened either. My mom was in shear shock. He started screaming and crying. Then she kept on making threats that she was going to leave him, then one thing lead to another. Dad was yelling mom was screaming and then suddenly you hear a loud bang then a gun being reloaded and then "BOOM!" I started to panic because I wasn't sure who had just gotten shot, but I knew that this wasn't good and I had to protect my sister. I quickly instructed her to put on a coat and grab whatever she could. I had only about 200 dollars saved up and Marry had about 70 bucks, that would be enough to keep us alive for a good month or so. "Poirot, where are we going" asked Marry. "I'm not sure but it's not safe for us here anymore" I quickly responded. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs in a slow motion. I knew the sound of this because every time I was expected to get a beating from my father he would always come up like that. I knew instantly that he killed mom and Pauli, and now it was me and Marrys turn. There was no other way out than to get out from the window. I took Marry by the hand and told her "we have to be brave now, and were in serious danger, the only way out to climb through the window since dads blocking the living room door". So I then ran to the window and opened it, we had been on the third floor so it was pretty high. The first thing I noticed was that there was a car parked that we could land on. I took no time and did not bother to hesitate. I grabbed her arm and we jumped out the window together. Once we made it down I took her by the hand and told her to run and not stop. I ran as fast as I could just trying to get away from that place that I once called home. I had some money that would keep us alive for some time but that wasn't good enough. then remembered that we could just go to my uncle's house dr. Constantine. He was the only person that I could trust. We arrived to his house at about 12 o'clock that night and he welcomed us into his home and took great care of us. He was the best uncle anyone could ever ask for. As a boy I always wished that I could save my mother and Marry from dad. But In a way as I got older I started to believe if mom wanted to leave and protect us from that life; she would have packed our bags, got in the car, and saved us. I am currently in college studying the law. I hope to become an F.B.I agent and lock up all those people that are like my father.


End file.
